warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Moonkitty1's fanfictions/ Als een nieuw begin
Als een nieuw begin Verraad kan ieder breken; het kan alles verwoesten, om vervolgens een ander met de rotzooi te belasten; het is wreed en sluw en als het jou te pakken krijgt, ben je verloren. Maar wanneer alles verloren lijkt, zal licht zich toch door het duister heen dringen en het zal lijken op een nieuw begin. Boeken Als een nieuw begin, is een triologie die bestaat uit de boeken; Licht ; Vuur en As. Naast de originele reeks zuhb er ook nog twee bonus avonturen: IJsvlams gevecht en Lichts lot. Boek 1: Licht thumb"Het duister is licht, maar dan donker en koud. geloof me; je hoeft nergens bang voor te zijn." Honger, ruzie, geheimen, het ziet er niet goed uit voor de Rivierclan. Maar wanneer echt alles verloren lijkt, vinden ze een vreemde poes genaamd IJs. Niemand weet iets van IJs haar afkomst en verleden af, zelfs IJs zelf niet. Ondertussen verlangt de Schaduwclan meer naar macht dan ooit tevoren en heeft het op Rivierclans leider, Vlamster, gemunt. Maar is het wel echt de honger naar macht dat de Schaduwclan zo bloeddorstig maakt? Boek 2: Vuur " Volg het pad van verraad, het zal je altijd weer naar jezelf brengen." '' Verdere beschrijving binnenkort. Boek 3: As ''Je hebt al vele gevechten gewonnen, nu je laatste nog. Verdere beschrijving binnenkort. Bonus avontuur: IJsvlams gevecht " ''Soms is vechten de sleutel tot vrede." ''thumb IJsvlam is een aardige, maar erg voorzichtige poes. Ze wil andere geen pijn doen en vecht dus liever niet. Ze lijkt hier prima mee te kunnen leven, totdat een onheilspellende profetie haar geen keus meer bied. Nieuwe beschrijving binnenkort Lichts lot thumb "Je lot is te veranderen, maar alleen door magie" De jonge kater Licht en zijn broer Duister zouden licht met zich meedragen. Dat stond geschreven in de sterren, dacht zijn vader. Maar zonder dat hun ouders er baat bij hebben worden de twee broers bij een duistere oorlog betrokken. Een oorlog die hun familie en lot voor goed zal vernietigen. personages Aankondigingen dingen idk Er komt een boek over Licht, 'cuz I love him. Ik heb al een redelijk idee over het verhaal, maar 'k heb nog geen titel xD. De beschrijving, cover and stuff komt er allemaal binnenkort op te staan. But enjoy this little piece I drew of him today. Ok ik heb er twee uur en besteed, maar dat klonk gwn leuk, rip mijn huiswerk. thumb|384px Comic Er komt een comic over het Lot. Heel veel informatie heb ik hier nog niet over, maar het komt er zo snel mogelijk op, dat beloof ik. Moet alvast ik wips (schetsen die geen tekst bevatten) dingen plaatsen of niet? Ja Nee (plaatst het alleen als al pagina af is) scènes Hier staan alle getekende scènes uit de serie. thumb|300px|Haar moeder zuchtte diep en keek recht in IJsvlams ijsblauwe ogen. 'Je hebt geen tijd om in te zitten over je problemen. Je moet zo snel als het kan naar de toekomst kijken, dat is de enigste manier om van je verleden af te komen.' 'Wat ik ook doe, het verleden zal altijd blijven bestaan,' merkte IJsvlam op. 'Dat is niet waar, mijn dochter. Het verleden is al geweest; het bestaat niet meer. De reden dat het nog zoveel pijn doet, is omdat jij het tot leven laat komen.' - IJsvlams gevechtthumb|left|306px|De woorden van Regenkijker over Rookpoot hadden IJsvlam met een hoop zorgen opgezadeld. Waarom zou ze niet klaar zijn voor de waarheid? Waarom zou ze die niet aankunnen? Ze wilde gewoon weten waar haar zus was. 'ik ben klaar voor elke waarheid, hoe hard die ook mag zijn!' riep IJsvlam uiteindelijk naar de sterren, maar er gebeurde niets. -IJsvlams gevecht thumb|left|294px Tekeningen door anderen thumb|left|296px|Deze geweldige tekening van Uilschaduw is gemaakt door Bosomsnowy op warriors amino thumb|298px|Prachtige tekening van Uilschaduw door Curlytail op warriors amino thumb|left|Prachtige tekening van Zandpels voor een art trade door Morgenpoot thumb|Deze geweldige tekening van Licht is gemaakt door Benjamin op warriors amino thumb|left|Deze prachtige, perfecte tekening van Licht is van Rabenfeuer op warriors amino thumb|Deze schattige tekening van Uilschaduw is gemaakt door Caja op warriors aminothumb|left|Deze geweldige tekening van Licht is gemaakt door Fwegofly op warriors amino thumb|Deze geweldige tekening van Uilschaduw is gemaakt door Willow op warriors amino thumb|left|GEWELDIGE tekening van Licht door Skyfall85 thumb|tekening van Morgenpoot van Vuurblad en een paar andere gebruikers. Hij is echt super mooi!thumb|left|Prachtige tekening van Licht door XxStormberryxX op warriors amino thumb|Deze prachtige animatie is gemaakt door yellowberry op warriors amino thumb|left|Gemaakt door de geweldige Springwhisker op warriors amino thumb|Gemaakt door de geweldige thenerdwhosprainedtheirelbowwalking op warriors amino thumb|left|Prachtige tekening van Uilschaduw door Apollo op warriors amino :0 thumb|Een geweldige tekening van Licht door door Spicy Chicken op warriors amino thumb|left|Een gweldige tekening van Licht door Forest Dweller op warriors amino thumb|Geweldige tekening van Vuurblad door Panter :0 Categorie:Moonkitty1's fanfictions Categorie:Als een nieuw begin